Love Mesongfic
by M-A
Summary: songfic on YnM's ending theme. just going thru Tsuzuki's thoughts of when Muraki eventually said "sayonara" . anyway, HONTOU NI SUMIMASEN! I had no idea that the title was already in use! M-A bows down as low as possible in apology


A.N.: a one-shot songfic on the anime ending song of the same title by THE HONG KONG KNIVES. I think you should try to listen to the song to try to get the feel if u know what I mean.  
  
And to those TsuHis fans or those not into MuTsu err. you should know what to do! ^___^  
  
Btw, standard disclaimers apply. And no, no matter how much I wish, I don't own Tsuzuki, Muraki (damn. if only I did. ooh boy! The things I'd make them do!! * cough *) or any of the things that I borrowed from Matsushita-sama or even the song [LOVE ME] from The HONG KONG KNIVES. sigh. not that I have much money, unless u want *takes things out of her pocket* a dime and some buttons and a year old candy.  
  
Btw, I wanna know what to improve on, so pls. do send me some reviews and not flames ne! ^____^  
  
And yeah, before I forget, [ ] --- lyrics in romaji {} --- Translation, which I hope to get them rite..  
  
LOVE ME  
  
[ARUMIKAN no marui en no mashikaku ni orinagara, kimi ni matsu machi kedo saa.] {Bending the circle of the aluminum can square, I'm waiting for you at the corner of the street}  
  
"Where is he?" Tsuzuki asked to nobody in particular as he waited anxiously at the corner of a busy street as his mind thought ironically on how that usually, he wouldn't be so eager to meet that psychotic doctor, heck! He was even trying to avoid him, but somehow, today, he agreed on the meeting without a second thought! "Oh god, what's happening to me?" bending the empty aluminum can in his hand out of frustration, he pushed away the possibilities that he would never dream could happen at the back of his mind and continued waiting.  
  
[Nakami no ekitai wo mou nurukute nomenai kedo shikatta naku motsu ore sa.] {Although the liquid inside is too warm to drink I'm obliged to hold it}  
  
Taking a glance at the hot coffee he just bought, he didn't feel like drinking the scalding liquid but was still seeking a little warmth for his bare fingers feeling the cold winter.  
  
[Mukashi kitta kanashiki machi no MELODY o omoidashite hisashiburi ni narashitara hitotsu no nazo ga toketa no sa] {Remembering the melody of sorrowful city I found a piece of puzzle}  
  
Just then, a sad little melody played in his mind, reminding him of the past, flowing with memories. memories he was all too willing to forget.  
  
[hokouyou no shingou ga aoi ni kawari jinrui ga ugoki hajimeta keredo itsumo no you ni ore dake kono mama sa ni, san bo ugoku kedo] {When the signal turned blue (green) and people start to move, I took only a few steps and stood still like I always do}  
  
Suddenly, he felt a push from the back and brought him back to reality. He finally realized that he was standing at a traffic light as everyone standing around him began to move at the green light. 'My legs must have unconsciously led me here,' he thought once again and made his way to cross the road only to stop halfway in front of that someone he was waiting for.  
  
[Yami ni naka de ore o utsusu GLASSCASE ni kazarareta ningyou ga sakki kara kowai kao de ore o miteru] {A puppet in the glass case that reflects me in the darkness keeps staring at me with his angry face}  
  
"Nice to meet you again, Tsuzuki-san." That familiar voice called out. Once again, he found himself staring silently at the beautiful porcelain doll, finding it staring directly back at him with a face so filled with anger, despite the stoic exterior. 'Somehow, it reminds me of me,' he mused with himself. 'We're both controlled by the same man.' There standing over him, he watched that pale platinum haired doctor watching him with that sadistic smile. "Muraki." his voice sounded thin at his name.  
  
[kamiKAPPU o sankaku ni otte nomihoshita KOOHII to kimi o matsu machi kado de jimen o ketobashite narihibiku kono oto ga BALLAD sa wakaru kai] {A paper cup of coffee that I drank up and the sound of people kicking the ground make a ballad song, know what I mean?}  
  
Once again, he found himself buying another cup of coffee from the vending machine and taking a gulp of it. Musing, he found himself listening to the little ballad made by people kicking around from afar. Laughing to himself at the weird things his mind came up with, he suddenly felt happy despite that sadness and disappointment screaming in his head.  
  
[yoru no machi de hitorikiri demo owari wa mada saki dakara kanashiku nanka wa nai no sa tada sukoshi tsukaretekitaze] {I'm alone in the night but I don't feel sad 'cos the ending's still far away I'm just a little tired}  
  
Standing in the middle of a quiet street in the middle of the night, Tsuzuki hadn't felt sad despite being alone and even. Lonely? Why should he be sad when he knows that the endings still far away. "Liar." His mind called him. Sighing, he knew very well deep inside that he was in denial.  
  
[ore no fuku kuchibue wa wari to akarui uta de zen sekai no hitotachi ni sasagerareta NOIZU dare hitori shiru hazu no nai] [kono MERODEI ga omae ni wa kikoeru ka?] {The whistle I give is the bright noise that dedicated to the people around the world.} {Can you hear this melody that no one knows?}  
  
Suddenly, that same sorrowful melody played in his mind. "Can you hear it too, Muraki?" he asked to no one in particular, but in his heart, he hoped to have been heard by the psychotic doctor. Earlier that night, he was at Muraki's beautifully decorated house. That night, Muraki said a single word that had much effect on the amethyst-eyed brunette. 'Damn you Muraki! Why are you doing this to me?' silently, a warm tear rolled down his smooth flawless cheek. 'What did you do to me? Why is it that I hate you with all my heart, for hurting everyone around me and yet, I can't bring myself to do so.' closing his eyes, Tsuzuki dried those tears. With that, he whispered the very word Muraki had said to him earlier. with a little extra note his heart begged for. "Sayonara da, love me."  
  
OWARI  
  
Saa. review, onegaishimasu! ^___^ 


End file.
